


we’re all bad in someone’s story

by KayveeWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, TommyInnit Has Abandonment Issues (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), basically tommy gets comfort from karlnapity, enjoy the hurt, spoilers for tommy's march 12th stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: “Tommy, you need to fucking breathe.” Sapnap snapped. He didn’t want to, but hell, a kid was crying on his doorstep, and he didn’t know how to make it stop. He let Tommy, and himself, take a few deep breaths.“You are always welcome here. No matter our past.” Sapnap assured, not making any sudden movements. “You can stay the night. I’ll grab Karl, you two can chat, and I’ll set up our guest room, okay?”-After getting out of prison, Tommy doesn’t know where to go. Thankfully, he stumbles upon a particular house. Who better to help than a time-traveller and one of Dream’s old friends?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 604
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	we’re all bad in someone’s story

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, if any of the creators feel express that they are uncomfortable with any in-game or IRL fanfiction, this will be taken down! Thanks.
> 
> TWS: Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, Death Mentioned/Kinda Described, Mentions of Manipulation
> 
> This fic is based on the characters the creators play in the Dream SMP, not the real people!
> 
> Ah, this has such much pain. This is my excuse to write Karlnapity with Tommy fics. Ignore me. ♡

He was so fucking tired, but he couldn’t go home. There were too many people looking at him as if he was a goddam freak. Hell, there were statues and flowers dedicated to him. People were even calling him selfish.

He didn’t mean to, but he had kind of stumbled a little too far. He’d gone to Snowchester, but honestly, seeing everything had been too much. The nukes he almost died to were there, and that thought along shook him to his core. He couldn’t die again. He wouldn’t.

He’d been walking for hours, flinching at even the slightest touch or movement. A bug brushed up against him, and he almost had a full-on panic attack. It was cold outside, and that he knew. But it made him feel real. It was comforting.

Glancing up, he noticed a barn coming into view. Huh. He had never come out this far, so he honestly didn’t know who lived out here. He trudged onward, making his way to the stable-like structure. As soon as he did, he let his backrest upon it.

“You’re not selfish, TommyInnit.” He mumbled to himself. He didn’t know why though, because he was truly selfish. He had valued the discs above all, he had killed Jack, and he had even betrayed Techno. But he couldn’t bear to hate himself.

Perhaps these affirmations were a reminder he was still human. A silent plea for help, for someone to notice he was struggling. He wanted, no, he needed, someone to understand why he did certain things. He needed someone smart because he couldn’t even understand himself.

Why did he do the things he did? He didn’t even have the answer to that. It was like the question he was continuously trying to answer. He just needed someone to tell him why. Why did he keep getting sucked into Dream’s endless cycle of abuse and hate? Why did he continue to be selfish, prioritizing himself?

He only dreamt someone could tell him. Maybe that’s why he had signed himself up for therapy. It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. He let a horrible thought cross his mind.

Did he even deserve therapy and help? There were so many others that had been hurt, some people that he had caused pain. People like Jack, Tubbo, even Dream. He couldn’t help but think all of their problems were caused by him. Well, weren’t they?

He shook himself out of his thoughts, looking up at the sky. The stars understood him. They always did. Whether they answered his questions was another story. He looked around again. It was late, and he couldn’t spend a night in an old barn. But maybe he deserved to.

After a bit more site searching, his eyes stumbled across a red building? A house? A cave? He didn’t really know what it was. It stuck out like crazy, the colour a mushroom red. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t noticed it sooner; maybe he was still in shock.

He began making his way over. He prayed that no one was home. Perhaps he would be lucky, and it was abandoned. The closer he got, the more that seemed unlikely. First of all, it was well-maintained. There was actually a garden growing outside.

Secondly, its inhabitants were definitely home because light shot through the windows. He didn’t mean to wince. It was just out of habitat. The prison cell hadn’t been that bright, and there was just enough light to see around. He made a mental note to pick up a pair of sunglasses; he didn’t want to endure a sensory-overload anytime soon.

He was slightly freaking out now. Who had a mushroom house out in the middle of nowhere? He gently set his hand on the door, flinching at the texture. Would this person actually take him in for the night? Hesitantly, he knocked.

He could hear footsteps inside, and without meaning to, started to panic. He mentally tried to prepare something to say in his head, but he couldn’t connect the dots. Before Tommy could think of something sufficient, the door had opened. There stood Sapnap.  _ Fuck. _

“Hey, look, I can just go.” Tommy started, his voice wavering. He took a deep breath to calm himself, not looking at Sapnap. “I know you probably heard I was dead. I know we haven’t been on the best terms. Look, I know I’m selfish.”   
  
“Tommy, hey-” Sapnap began, reaching out to place his hand on the boy’s shoulder. His hand didn’t make it far, Tommy backing up, only further spiralling.

“I just, I don’t feel real.” He choked, his face filled with tears. “I just need a place to stay. The city is just all too much. People hate me, love me, or think I’m a fucking ghost.”   
  


“Tommy, you need to fucking breathe.” Sapnap snapped. He didn’t want to, but hell, a kid was crying on his doorstep, and he didn’t know how to make it stop. He let Tommy, and himself, take a few deep breaths.

“You are always welcome here. No matter our past.” Sapnap assured, not making any sudden movements. “You can stay the night. I’ll grab Karl, you two can chat, and I’ll set up our guest room, okay?”

Tommy looked up at the older man, and perhaps for once in the past few months, there was an actual spark of hope in his eyes. A glint of self-love, and care, and selflessness. Maybe, just maybe, he could do better. Sapnap could forgive him, so he could perhaps forgive himself.

He nodded, and a look of relief washed over Sapnap’s face. Tommy tilted his head in confusion; Sapnap cared for him? The black-haired man opened the door to the mushroom-like house. He stepped aside, giving Tommy enough room to enter without being touched. Tommy silently thanked him.

Sapnap led him to a kitchen. “Just stay here, okay? I’m going to grab Karl.” Sapnap explained, and for once, it didn’t seem like a demand, just a friendly request. Tommy just nodded along again. He was thankful that he didn’t need to talk.

But then again, he had talked to people, then dismissed them. Why was he opening up and then shutting down? He frowned. Why was he such a fucking mess? Why was his life so difficult and unexplainable? Had he made it this way?

He let his thoughts float away. He looked around the kitchen; it had an attached dining room. It was cozy; friendly. It seemed that Sapnap and Karl had a retirement arc. They deserved it, anyways.

He slipped into a chair, waiting for Karl to come.

* * *

Karl was in his library, as usual. He was having a quiet night. Sapnap had been puttering around the house, mostly cleaning. He glanced at his watch. Usually, by this point, he would have come in and asked about dinner. He was about to find his fiancee when Sapnap burst into the room.

“Crying child in the kitchen.” Sapnap panted out, shutting the door loudly behind him. “I don’t know what to do. Are we ready to be parents yet?” Karl was still trying to figure out the first sentence, but Sapnap just kept on rambling.

“I mean, I knew we wanted to have kids, but like adopting a traumatized child?” He continued. “I mean, we haven’t decided on that yet, but still, I think it’s an option.” Karl approached him, trying to steady his fiancee. “I should take in the child my best friend manipulated, right?”

“Wait, Tommy?” Karl interrupted, finally placing a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. “He’s alive? Qauckity said he was dead.”   
  
“Well, he was. He just showed up on our doorstep.” Sapnap explained, much calmer now. Oddly too docile for this situation. “He’s kinda freaking out in our kitchen.”

“What the fuck, Sapnap?”   
  


“He was freaking out, and so was I.” Sapnap shrugged. “So I offered him a place to stay?” Karl nodded. That idea seemed nice; he could keep Tommy safe. After all, that boy had changed history.

“I told him you would go talk with him while I made up our guest room.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Karl smiled, making his way to the library’s exit. “You go do that, okay?” He ordered in a husband-like voice.

“Oh, and just make it simple.” Karl reminded. “He’s probably super stressed. Just a room with a bed, blanket, and pillow. The softest one that we own.”

“Yeah. Of course.” Sapnap muttered. The two started to head out of the room. They quickly split ways. Karl stopped to think. What had he done differently? He’d seen Tommy die quite a few times, interfering to save the kid’s life.

He entered the kitchen, finding the kid slumped in a chair, head in his hands. He didn’t make any noises, waiting for Tommy to notice him. He opened one of the cabinets, pulling out two tea packets. He figured he would like the blend.

He plugged in his kettle, grabbing two cups. By this point, Tommy seemed to have noticed him. He had turned his attention over to Karl. The boy’s eyes were puffy and red; he had been full out sobbing.

Karl didn’t want to start a conversation if Tommy didn’t want to have one. The kid just needed comfort, and if that meant sitting by his side the whole night, Karl would do so. They stayed in silence, only talking as the tea finished.

“Thank you,” Tommy muttered as Karl passed him a cup of tea. The younger man observed Karl as he slid into a seat across. Karl stared right back. What was Tommy expecting him to do; kill him? He had worked too hard for that.

“Are you okay?” Karl asked softly. He didn’t need to know about the stupid revival book, or Dream, or anyone. He just needed to make sure Tommy was okay.

“Honestly?” Tommy whispered, tears threatening to spill once again. “No, I’m not.” Karl felt for the boy, and he just wanted to hug him. But he couldn’t, so instead, he put his palm on the table. It was an invitation.

He was surprised when Tommy took it. He was hesitant, but he did. That was an excellent first step. He gave a gentle squeeze, which Tommy returned with immense pressure. Karl’s worry grew as the boy’s hand shook violently. He watched Tommy set down his cup before going to talk.

“I’ve been so selfish, Karl.” He cried, the tears coming back. “I take, and I take. I’m never willing to wait for it.”

“It’s alright, kiddo,” Karl assured, using his other hand to massage the boy’s grip in his. “Everyone makes mistakes, but there’s a reason you’re still alive. You have a chance to fix them.” Tommy, for once in his life, had actually listened, nodding.

“You have to understand we’re all bad in everyone’s story,” Karl explained. “But just because Jack Manifold sees you as a horrible person doesn’t mean you are.” He paused. “You may have done bad things to him, but that doesn’t define you.” Tommy didn’t seem to respond, tears only continuing to roll down his eyes. They’d have to work on that issue.

“Can I talk about Dream?” Tommy asked softly, and Karl doesn’t think he’s heard the boy talk any quieter. He nods. The boy needs to know he has a friend that will be there.

“He beat me to death, Karl.” The time-traveller couldn’t help but gasp. “I was somewhere in the afterlife, but I wasn’t like hell or heaven. It was like an in-between.” Karl bit his tongue. He hated those words.

“It was just an endless black void. Schlatt, Wilbur, and Mexican Dream were there.” Tommy gulped, his knuckles going white. “It was horrible, worse than exile.” Karl grimaced once again. He’d gone back in time enough times to know what exile was like.

“Tommy, look at me.” The teary-eyed kid looked up. “Everything is going to be okay now. Sapnap, Quackity and I are going to take care of you. You got that?” Another nod. “This is your home now.”

That was worrisome. Tommy was never that quick to agree. He was never submissive, always fighting for what he believed him. He made a mental reminder to check in on that.

“Now, you’ve finished your tea,” Karl mentioned, peering into the empty mug. “Why don’t we get you to bed?” Tommy smiled and began standing up. Karl moved with him, ensuring their hands were interlocked.

They made their way to the bedroom, where Sapnap had just finished setting everything up.

“Comfy clothes?” Sapnap offered, holding a pair of mushroom pyjamas. Tommy whispered a very quiet thank you, taking the clothes and heading into the connecting bathroom.

They both stayed outside the door, just in case something was wrong. It didn’t take long, and eventually, the boy was back in bed. The fiancees exchanged a glance. Should they say something?   
  


“Do I deserve to die?” Tommy whispered through the night, prompting the two to rush to Tommy’s bedside. “Technoblade said I’m a hero, and I died like one. I should’ve stayed dead.”

“Technoblade was wrong,” Sapnap muttered, running a hand through Tommy’s hair. He didn’t flinch. He felt he could trust the older man at this point.

“You’re not a hero, just a kid.” Karl smiled, placing a parental kiss onto Tommy’s forehead. The two older men got up, heading to the door.

“Get some sleep,” Sapnap ordered, his tone playful. The two left, leaving Tommy alone. It was lovely, and he let himself relax into the pillow.

He was so fucking tired, but he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all okay after this fic and Tommy's last stream. Go drink some water. ♡


End file.
